


PLAN

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [32]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: For want of a grain.





	

This situation has to be resolved. It _has to be resolved_. It’s no matter that it’s probably inconsequential, in the grand scheme of things. It’s that he’s been frustratedly trying to fix it for three consecutive nights, and he won’t let resolution elude him again.

It’s the - the - _principle_  of the thing. He won’t let freaking ration shortages be the death of his people. And yes, he has stores for a reason. And no, no one will die if he fixes this tomorrow, but **yes** , he was sure he’d fixed it every night before, and that’s the part that hurts.

Watching the threads unravel. Watching pointless bickering, or solar wind, disrupt his - thing.

What.

WORD. THING. WORD.

**PLAN.**

Plan. Plannnnnn. Plot. Scheme. 

Millicent’s tail tries to block his eyes as paws knead at his shoulder, and he gently nudges her butt away from his sight. “Not now, Princess.”

There’s an atonal _meow_ as she adjusts, nearly choking him.

“Hux, put it down.”  


“I’m nearly there.”  


“You said that an hour ago. And an hour before. I’m fairly sure you snored between.”  


“No.” He’s light-headed through dedication, nothing more. His eyes don’t want to stay open, but–  


Wait. What was he thinking? He stares at the long string of the same letter on his screen. From where he zoned out.

There’s another wail - a moment of sharp claws - and then Millicent is pulled from his shoulder and he watches his datapad fly away from his fingers. “Give that back!” he says, and means both _cat_ and _work_.

“I’m cutting you off.”  


“No you cunt. I mean can’t. I mean–”  


He didn’t mean to curse, but his words are mangling, and his head feels feverishly full of _things_. Tiny grains of - what was he trying to get?

Hux yelps as he’s lifted up, and thrown over Kylo’s shoulder. A hand on his back, holding him in place. “Put me down.”

“Sleep. You make mistakes when you’re tired. You’ll thank me in the morning.”  


Hux slumps, and knows he’s right, but the in _dignity_ of it, the fact he’s _failed_ –

“It’s just one night, it’s not a failure.”  


“But–”  


Kylo tosses him onto the bed, and starts pulling his boots off for him. “But nothing. _Bed_. Trust me…”

Weirdly, he does. It eases a tiny bit of the guilt, but his body is craving the oblivion of sleep, and when Kylo wraps him in blankets - and Millicent curls up beside his head - he can’t help but fall straight to sleep.

He doesn’t realise Kylo stays up half the night to guard his subconscious from the worry. He never does.


End file.
